


Prelude

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel realizes he may have made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

“Hello, Daniel”

“Oma.”

“I see you’re watching again.”

‘I, I can’t help it, Oma.”

“What does this accomplish?”

“Nothing, I suppose. It just makes me feel better.”

“You love him.”

“Yes, I guess I do.”

“How is it you didn’t realize this before?”

“I don’t really know.”

“You want to go back,” she stated

“Can I?” Daniel asked eagerly.

“There is a price to be paid.”

“What price?”

“The loss of your memory.”

“Will it matter?”

“Not to your heart. Your heart will always know him.  
Your heart will always love him.”

Daniel hung his head and whispered, “I know.”


End file.
